


Accidental Sighting

by Moophinz_isnt_here



Series: Magic Trio Witch/Fae AU [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, I ruined everything, norway is kind of a fairy y’all, so did Denmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moophinz_isnt_here/pseuds/Moophinz_isnt_here
Summary: (From one of my many AUs)Mathias was just a guard looking to make money to pay for his apartment, but somehow, he got tied up in a bizarre and unforgettable investigation with his mysterious bosses as the main suspects. Another problem in his life is why in the hell one of his bosses has— Are those wings?!





	Accidental Sighting

**Author's Note:**

> The AU can be found here http://aminoapps.com/p/3ernb7. (Hopefully the link works). I’ll only be writing little snippets from it, because I don’t have the time to write the whole story.

Mathias watched the officers leave. They had just finished a partial investigation of him, but it was clear they ultimately just weren’t interested. Figures. He didn’t have any dirt on his bosses, but it wasn’t like he couldn’t get anything to help them! While planning on doing something that could only be known as planning to sabotage the people who hired him at all, Mathias silently hoped that whatever they were being suspected of all turned out to be nonsense. He shook his head of the conflicting feelings and returned to his work station outside the nightclub. When it was closing time, he’ll have a good plan for this.

The club was cleared out, and all the patrons shuffled out either tipsy or heartily sober. They weren’t huge fans of drunkards which made his job easier. With everyone gone, the guard looked to his next objective. Mathias needed to have a word with one of the owners, didn’t matter which one. The most elusive of them seemed the most likely to be interesting, however. Maybe if he did that, the investigators would allow him on their team. There’s no way they couldn’t be impressed by that feat!

With hurried steps, Mathias made it to one of the rooms on the upper floor. He slowed down as he realized he didn’t even know where to truly start looking. The Dane looked at the door ahead of him, getting closer to his first destination. Well, it was too late to turn around now. Mathias quieted his footsteps in the empty hall and did a quick check of his surroundings. When the already clear coast was deemed extra clear, Mathias opened the door wide enough to perk and gasped at the sight before him.

On the opposite side of the room stood Lukas- the elusive owner he wanted to talk to- with his back to the door. The other man was illuminated by a few candles and what little bit of light was leaking from the doorway. It was amazing luck to find him on the first try, but Mathias was quickly distracted by something else going on. Blue eyes wandered downwards as Lukas began removing his heavy, black coat.

“You’ve been wearing that all day. Don’t you get tired of it?”

Oh? There was another voice in there with him. Not one he had ever heard before.

“I wear it everyday. Nothin new.” Lukas responded in his usual deadpan voice. However, Mathias heard a hint of a tired tone in it.

Lukas let the coat slip down his shoulders, revealing an expanse of pale skin before moving down the rest of his back. Mathias’s breath caught in his throat, and he had to cover his mouth to quiet any noises threatening to spill out. His eyes went wide with surprise and a tinge of fear. What were those?!

Black, ghostly wings spread out from his back and fluttered a few times before going back into a relaxed state. He had never seen anything like it. Maybe he wasn’t really seeing it right at all. There was low lighting in the room. Mathias eyed the wings with their barely opaque clarity and even spotted a few feathers. They looked so... eerie, yet...

Lukas suddenly froze up and spun around. They only made eye contact for a split second, but it felt too long to Mathias who had bolted without a second thought. He only hoped Lukas hadn’t gotten a good look at his face, or else there’d be trouble. That was definitely something he shouldn’t have seen.

As he made his way back downstairs, Mathias tried thinking of something more positive. Like the realization that he was now the holder of highly important information that the investigators could have a deeper look into. A slight grin came into his face while he stopped and caught his breath. Unbeknownst to him, Lukas was watching him from behind a nearby wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Feels weird posting this by itself but I wanted to and *shrugs*


End file.
